1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic Light-Emitting Devices (OLEDs) may be vulnerable to moisture permeated into the devices. Thus, an encapsulation structure was proposed to guarantee the stable operating and lifetime of OLEDs. Generally, a metal can or a glass substrate etched in the form of a cap with a groove is used for encapsulation. In such a case, for moisture absorption, a desiccant of a powder type is mounted in the groove or a desiccant of a film type is adhered in the groove be means of a double-sided tape.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei. 9-148066 discloses an organic electroluminescent device including a laminate having a pair of electrodes facing to each other and an organic light-emitting material layer made of an organic compound interposed between the electrodes; an airtight container for preventing the exposure of the laminate to the air; and drying means, disposed in the airtight container, being made of, for example, alkaline metal oxide or alkaline earth metal oxide. However, the bulky shape of the airtight container increases the total thickness of the organic electroluminescent device. Also, opaqueness of the drying means may render the fabrication of a top-emission type device difficult, even though the drying means is maintained in a solid state after absorbing moisture.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,226,890 discloses an OLED including a desiccant layer made of a desiccant including solid particles with a particle size of 0.1 to 200 μm and a binder. However, light scattering may occur at the desiccant contained in the desiccant layer, and thus the desiccant layer may be turned translucent or opaque, which renders the fabrication of a top-emission type device difficult. In addition, there is still room for improvement in terms of the moisture absorption capability of the desiccant.